Lucy n Lorcan Sittin In a Tree
by Falconflight
Summary: We're friends. The best of friends. We would probably be more than that by now, if it weren't for that stupid song. I can still hear Lysander chanting it, and I'm not eager to hear it again. But when I'm with her...
1. Friends Just Friends

**_Hi! I'm actually writing again! I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth, I've just been busy. Anyhow, here's my new story! For opaque-girl's Best friends falling in love Challenge, I give you chapter 1 of Lucy n Lorcan Sittin In a Tree._**

* * *

**Friends... Just Friends (Lucy's POV)**

My sister is always going on and on about love; about how it's the best thing in the world. She writes poetry and then reads it to me. All of her poems are about love; a midnight picnic, a stolen night alone, the stars shinning in his eyes and - well, you get the idea. As for me, I _did _think that people made to big a deal out of it.

But that was before. I told Molly once I would never fall in love. I would never burden myself with something like that. Recently, however, it's been more difficult to stick to that promise. I'm not exactly in love; he'd never like my back. We're just friends. And yet… I find myself staring at him, attempting to memorize his every detail. His skin was pale like snow, and his hair was the color of sand. His eyes are an exact shade of periwinkle. And when he's not there, I think about him. I think about his voice, about his personality… his laugh. But, as I said he could never love me back. We're friends… just friends. Lucy Weasley and Lorcan Scamander are just friends. And yet…


	2. The Bet

_**Hi! New chapter! This one is rather long and pointless, but I had to give Lorcan a reason for acting like such a jerk in the chapters to come. It also explains the title of the story. So, enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Bet**

Lysander always told me that love was stupid and that I should never get involved with any girl. Of course, you should have seen his face when I found out he was writing love letters to Dominique! But, that's not the point. The point is I was stupid enough to believe him, even if my brother is a hypocrite. I vowed never to love any girl.

At first, it was fairly easy. I avoided girls because they were always too girly-girl, or too loud, or too snappy, or too annoying, or too know-it-all, or… well, you see the pattern. Every girl was too something. I thought that up until I officially met Lucy Weasley.

It wasn't a love at first sight thing. I had known her previously, but she and Louis were the only Weasleys going into Hogwarts, and I can honestly say I hate Louis. So Lucy and I became good friends. In my third year, however, Lysander decided to make my life miserable. Every time I saw him, he started chanting:

_Lucy n Lorcan, sittin in a tree!_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First comes love!  
Then comes marriage!_

_Then comes Lucy with the baby carriage!_

Finally, I had had enough of it. We made a bet. It stopped the song, but if I lose the bet, I'm going to start hearing it again. If I lose, Lysander gets to sing as long and as loud as he wants, but if I win, I get ten galleons.

Why did I have to tell you all that? So that you know why I couldn't ask Lucy out. I'm an easily annoyed person, and I can't stand that song. So that is why Lucy Weasley and Lorcan Scamander will always just be friends.


	3. Author's Note

Hi! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. My life is in a bit of a mess right now, but with the passing of my parent's anniversary, my life can only go up from here. The next time I post, expect four chapters, two new Harry Potter one-shots and a new Dragon Age fanfic. For those of you who don't know: Dragon Age is the coolest game ever invented. Once you start playing, you can't stop, and lately, I've had a lot of ideas for AlistairXCousland. So, once again, I apologize for not posting for a while. Just please, bare with me!


	4. Author's Note Again

Teehee! Sorry I lied! I've been caught up in some other challenges, but I'm going to get back to this! I promise! You won't be getting a Dragon Age fanfic any time soon, so please enjoy the new one-shots of written. Also, expect a new Harry Potter baby-sitting one-shot coming soon and 100 drabbles, both of them are for challenges. Also, you've got Girl's Can Pull Pranks and Dear Dad, PS, which may or may not be continued. I apologize again for the delay!


End file.
